New Life
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: "A-A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Ichigo gemetaran, "Aku hanya membutuhkan dia!"  Chapter 2, UPDATE! Rename dari My Study. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**My study**

.

.

Disclaimer © Tite Kubo

Rated :: T

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Disebuah stasiun kota Karakura, pukul 7 malam. Keluarlah seorang wanita dari gerbong kereta sambil membawa tas-nya menuju ke pintu keluar. Wanita itu datang dari kota Seireitei untuk melanjutkan study-nya. Dia kelihatannya sangat asing dengan kota ini. Dia keluar dari gerbong sambil tengok kiri-kanan, mencari seseorang. Dia rogoh ponsel di kantong jaketnya dan melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya.

"Aneh. Benarkah orang yang dikatakan Renji itu bakal menjemputku?" tanyanya pelan sambil melihat ponsel dan melihat keluar, mencari orang yang dikatakan Renji sambil tetap jalan.

**P.O.V**

Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, lulusan dari SMA 1 Seireitei. SMA yang paling ternama disana. Sekarang, aku akan melanjutkan study-ku disebuah universitas negri di Karakura ini. Aku mengambil jurusan kesehatan dan sejak dulu aku memang bercita-cita menjadi ahli medis. Apakah ahli medis dan dokter itu sama? Aku saja enggak tahu. Sekarang, aku sedang berjalan keluar stasiun sekaligus mencari orang yang kata Renji akan menjemputku disini. Orang yang akan menjemputku itu adalah teman Renji dan teman kakakku. Saat kubilang aku ingin melanjutkan study-ku di Karakura, kakakku menentangnya karena kakakku berfikir aku masih belum mandiri dan belum bisa tinggal sendirian. Lagipula, kata kakakku, kota Karakura itu berbahaya bagi wanita yang belum kenal betul dengan kota tersebut. Tapi, berkat aktingku yang top, aku berhasil membuat kakakku mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di Karakura sendirian tanpa sanak keluarga sama sekali. Berbohong demi masa depan, kan enggak masalah.

**End P.O.V**

"Lalu dimana orang yang dikatakan Renji itu? Haduuh!" gerutu Rukia menggaruk kecil kepalanya.

"Em? Siapa, ya nama teman yang dikatakan Renji itu? Kuso…kuri…ku…kuma? Bukan. Itu, sih pacifista. Kumi…ku…ku…ku tak tahuuu! Aakh, mau nelphone Renji juga enggak bisa! Pulsanya abis!" kesal Rukia berhenti berjalan sejenak.

**Flashback sesaat sebelum Rukia berangkat…**

"_Akan ada yang menjemputku?" heran Rukia._

"_Iya. Pokoknya kalo udah nyampe disana, kau tunggu aja didepan stasiun. Nanti temanku bakal jemput kau disana. Dia yang akan membantumu selama kau di Karakura…" jelas Renji._

"_Dia…siapa?"_

"_Teman SMP-ku. Dia pernah sekolah disini juga. Saat SMA kelas 2, dia balik lagi ke Karakura. Byakuya juga kenal sama dia, kok. Pokoknya kau tenang aja disana…" ujar Renji mengacungkan jempol._

**End Flashback…**

"Huuh, Renji udah bilang kayak gitu…mau gimana lagi? Tunggu didepan stasiun aja, deh…" ucap Rukia yang melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sesampainya didepan stasiun, begitu banyak orang yang sedang menunggu didepan sana. Dia yang tidak tahu rupa teman Renji itu diam saja bingung harus ngapain. Kemudian, dia bersender ditembok depan stasiun sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Dasar! Kalo sampai satu jam aku enggak dijemput juga…aku akan langsung pergi ke apartement yang udah aku pesen…" ucap Rukia memutuskan.

Kemudian, dia melihat seorang pria sedang bersandar ditembok yang sama dengannya sedang memainkan ponselnya. Pria itu terlihat tampan, gagah, dan gaya-nya cool. Itu pun didukung dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang membuat Rukia sedikit kagum. Tanpa sadar, Rukia terus melihat pria itu hingga pria itu melihat balik kearah Rukia.

"Teman Renji dari Seireitei, ya?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Rukia kaget.

"E…Eh?"

"Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Renji. Wanita pendek dengan muka sok diimutin…" jelas pria itu datar sambil menutup ponselnya. Tentu hal itu membuat Rukia yang temperamental kesal. Tanpa dia sadari, dia langsung memukul pria itu hingga terjatuh.

"Tidak sopan! Kau baru bertemu denganku sekarang dan itu komentar pertamamu setelah melihatku! Pria macam apa kau!" omel Rukia sambil tolak pinggang dengan gigi berubah menjadi runcing. Sementara pria itu memegangi kepalanya.

"Sakit, dasar kau wanita cebol! Kau baru pertama kali bertemu denganku dan langsung memukulku? Kasar sekali kau!" bentak pria itu berdiri sambil menatap tajam Rukia.

"Cerewet! Kau duluan yang ngajak ribut!" balas Rukia tidak kalah galak. Rukia dan pria itu saling adu death-glare untuk beberapa saat hingga membuat pejalan kaki yang lewat heran.

"Huh, sudahlah!" kesal Rukia membuang muka dari pria itu.

"Cih, aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Renji sudah cerita tentangmu padaku. Hanya ini barangmu? Ayo berangkat!" ajak pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu.

"Enak banget kau ngomongnya! Abis mengejekku, kau langsung bertingkah seperti enggak punya salah dan enggak terjadi apa-apa tadi!" komentar Rukia kesal.

"Jangan cerewet! Hujan bentar lagi turun. Kau mau keujanan dan seluruh barang bawaanmu ini basah!" Ichigo pun berjalan sambil memanggul barang bawaan Rukia.

"_Cowok sialan!_ Ah, itu barang bawaanku! Mau kau apakan?" tanya Rukia.

"Kubantu kau untuk membawa barangmu. Ada keluhan?"

"U…Uukh! Ah, hei! Tunggu! Ini, Renji memberikan titipan untukmu…" kata Rukia memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Ichigo. Ichigo melihat bungkusan itu dengan tatapan dingin bahkan sedikit kesal.

"Aku enggak butuh. Ayo jalan!" cetus Ichigo dingin dan mengacuhkan bingkisan itu.

"Apa? Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!" seru Rukia.

"Kubilang gak butuh!" balas Ichigo.

"_A…Apaan, sih! Kok dingin banget jadi cowok!"_ umpat Rukia sedikit shock dan berhenti.

"Hei, buruan! Kutinggalin, lho…" seru Ichigo. "Iya!" Rukia dengan nada sedikit kesal berlari kecil kearah Ichigo yang memanggul tas-nya.

.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar stasiun. Rukia jalan sedikit jaga jarak dengan Ichigo. Dia agak segan dekat dengan Ichigo mengingat apa yang tadi dia lakukan pada pria itu saat pertama kali bertemu. Benar-benar pertemuan pertama yang menyebalkan. Sementara itu, Ichigo jalan tetap santai, tenang dan dengan mulut mengunyah permen karet dan sesekali membuat balon dengan permen itu.

"Hei, Kurosaki…" panggil Rukia memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa? Panggil Ichigo saja. Formal sekali kau…" kata Ichigo yang tidak menoleh dan tetap jalan agak didepan Rukia. Terlihat sekali bahwa ternyata sifat pria itu dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke mansion yang sudah kupesan? Aku udah janji sama pemilik mansion itu…" ujar Rukia.

"Mansion?" heran Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia.

.

.

"Ini…mansionnya?" heran Ichigo saat sampai didepan mansion itu. Dia benar-benar heran melihat bangunan yang ada didepannya. Dalam pandangannya, mansion itu begitu buruk, tidak teratur dan rasanya tidak aman jika membiarkan wanita seperti Rukia tinggal ditempat seperti ini.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya? Salah alamat kali kau…" ucap Ichigo mencoba memastikan.

"Apa? Enggak, kok! Aku yakin ini alamatnya…" tegas Rukia sedikit shock juga mendengar ucapan Ichigo.

"Em, jujur saja, ya. Menurutku, tempat ini enggak cocok ditempati olehmu. Kau milih tempat enggak liat-liat dulu, ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Berisik! Aku hanya memintamu mengantariku kemari, bukan untuk mengomentari mansion ini! Berikan tas-ku!" kesal Rukia yang mengambil tas-nya dari genggaman Ichigo dan masuk kedalam mansion dengan wajah cemberut.

"O…Oi, kalo ada apa-apa, hubungi aku saja…" kata Ichigo sesaat sebelum Rukia masuk.

"Gak punya pulsa!" singkat Rukia tanpa menoleh dengan berapi-api.

Didalam mansion yang berlantai dua itu, sejauh mata Rukia memandang, kondisinya memang seperti yang dikatakan Ichigo. Dipojok-pojok lorong Rukia melihat banyak wanita berpakaian terbuka sedang berduaan dengan pria-pria yang dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Oi, kayak-nya ada barang baru, nih…" ucap seorang pria saat Rukia menaiki tangga. Rukia mengacuhkannya dan tetap menaiki tangga dengan tenang.

"Suit, suit, cewek cakep, nih. Main-main sama kita, yuuk…" goda teman pria itu.

"_Menjijikkan…" _umpat Rukia.

"Jangan lewat saja, dong. Main sama kita disini…" pria itu menghadang jalan Rukia.

"Tolong minggir! Aku mau pergi kekamarku…" kata Rukia tegas. "Uuh, galaknya~…"

Saat pria itu hendak menyentuh Rukia, Rukia langsung mengambil tongkat yang tersembunyi dibalik jaketnya.

**(A/N: Penjelasan bagi tongkat Rukia:**

**Tongkat ini terbagi menjadi tiga bagian dan jika disatukan akan jadi tongkat yang panjang. Hampir mirip dengan Houzukimaru Ikkaku tapi tidak digabungkan dengan rantai hingga mudah disimpan diberbagai tempat. Rukia menyimpan tongkat itu dibalik jaketnya sebagai alat perlindungan. Biasanya, dia sembunyikan dibalik rok-nya. Untuk lebih detail, sama seperti tongkat Nami dari One piece)**

Tongkat itu pun diayunkan dengan kuat untuk memukul pria yang menggoda Rukia. Pria itu terkena telak hingga dia tersungkur dibawah tangga dengan 7 gigi patah.

"Kosu-chan!" seru teman pria itu dengan mata putih, kaget lihat temannya dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh seorang wanita bertubuh mungil.

"Jangan sentuh aku, kau pria brengsek!" bentak Rukia memegangi tongkatnya dengan sangar.

"Kau! Kau apakan temanku, wanita!" kesal teman pria itu yang menyerang Rukia. Tidak terpancar rasa takut sedikit pun dimata Rukia. Dia bersiap dengan tongkatnya dan beberapa saat kemudian, 3 pria bertubuh kekar itu sudah dikalahkan Rukia yang bermodalkan tongkat itu.

Tidak sampai 2 menit…

Rukia mengetuk tongkat pada lantainya. "Heh! Kalian terlalu meremehkan wanita. Beginilah rasanya jika kalian meremehkan wanita!" ucap Rukia melihat 3 pria itu dengan muka babak belur saling bertimpaan dibawah tangga. Dia pun menyimpan kembali tongkatnya itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Belum dia sampai di lantai 2, seorang pria kembali menyerangnya saat dia lengah.

"Apa?" Rukia terkejut saat kedua tangannya dipegang hingga dia tidak dapat mengambil tongkatnya.

"_Sial!"_

"Khukhukhu, kau malang, ya, wanita? Kau kuat juga, ya…"

"Tch!"

**Duak**, tiba-tiba pria yang memegangi Rukia itu dipukul seseorang hingga menghantam tembok. Rukia pun terkejut.

"Kogo-chin!" kaget teman pria yang menyusul pria pertama.

"A…Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang tempat ini berbahaya, kau tetap ngotot mau disini…" kata pria yang menolong Rukia sambil mengepalkan tinju-nya. Bersiap-siap jika harus melayangkan tinjunya kembali.

"Ichigo!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo melihat Rukia.

"Ya. Kau…kenapa disini? Tadi kau sudah pergi, kan?" tanya Rukia balik. Ichigo terdiam, bingung mau jawab apa.

"Kau enggak mau menolongku, kan?" tebak Rukia.

Mata Ichigo langsung membulat kaget saat mendengar ucapan Rukia. Dia langsung melihat Rukia yang senyum-senyum gaje.

"Jangan salah sangka, ya. Aku enggak bermaksud untuk menolongmu. Aku bahkan enggak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu…" jawab Ichigo terdengar berbohong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Rukia.

"Hee, kau bohong, kan?"

"Aah! Anggap saja kau ini ada dibawah pengawasanku atas perintah Byakuya. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku akan habis dimakan Byakuya. Sudah cukup, gak usah nanya lagi! Ayo cepat pergi dari tempat ini!" seru Ichigo.

Mereka pun segera pergi dari mansion itu. Saat melewati 3 orang pria yang tadi dikalahkan oleh Rukia, kaki Rukia tiba-tiba dipegang.

"Jangan lari setelah apa yang kau lakukan ini, wanita!" ucap pria itu mencengkram kaki Rukia.

"Ruki-…"

Saat Ichigo ingin menolong Rukia, Rukia…

"Jangan sentuh kakiku dengan tangan kotor-mu itu, kau rendahaaan!" Rukia langsung menginjak-injak barang terpenting bagi seorang pria tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dia menginjaknya seperti mematikan rokok dengan kakinya.

"Uakaaha!"

"Gyaaa! Hentikan Rukia! Kau bisa merubahnya jadi wanita!" ucap Ichigo mengingatkan. Karena dia seorang pria, tentu dia tahu bagaimana rasanya saat barang itu diinjak-injak sampai seperti itu. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Uakahahahak!" rintih pria itu terdengar miris.

"U…Uuukh…" Ichigo mengapitkan kakinya, merasakan penderitaan pria itu.

"Huh! Jangan pernah meremehkan wanita kubilang…" singkat Rukia berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih prihatin pada pria itu.

"Hei, kau. Sabar, ya jika alat-mu itu tak berfungsi lagi…" kata Ichigo sedih melihat pria itu klepek-klepek dengan mulut berbusa.

"Hei, kau juga ayo pergi!" Rukia langsung menarik tangan Ichigo untuk pergi dari mansion ini.

.

.

Setelah cukup jauh dari mansion itu, Rukia dan Ichigo duduk dibangku sebelah mesin penjual minuman. Ichigo membeli dua kaleng minuman setelah lelah karena lari tadi.

"Nih minum!" kata Ichigo melemparkan sekaleng jus jeruk pada Rukia. "Makasih…"

"Sekarang, aku enggak peduli apa alasanmu. Aku akan menelphone Renji atau Byakuya untuk menyuruhmu pulang setelah yang terjadi tadi…" kata Ichigo sambil meneguk minumannya. Mata Rukia langsung membulat saat mendengar ucapan Ichigo.

"Jangan!" seru Rukia hingga membuat Ichigo terkejut.

"A…Apa, sih!"

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Nii-sama tentang kejadian ini. Aku enggak mau balik lagi ke Seireitei! Jika mereka tahu, aku pasti akan dipaksa untuk balik kesana" jelas Rukia.

"Memang itu niatku. Kau takkan aman berada disini sendirian! Kau mau kejadian tadi terulang kembali?"

"Tentu tidak! Tapi, aku juga enggak mau balik ke Seireitei. Aku mohon, apapun yang terjadi jangan beritahu Nii-sama atau Renji!" mohon Rukia serius. Matanya menatap tajam mata coklat Ichigo. Ichigo terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Rukia yang bersungguh-sungguh itu. Suasana hening sejenak, Ichigo atau Rukia tidak ada yang mau bicara. Ichigo kemudian menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Haah, lalu sekarang kau mau tinggal dimana? Baiklah, aku enggak akan telephone Byakuya atau Renji. Tapi, takkan kuizinkan kau jika kau balik ke mansion itu lagi…" ujar Ichigo melihat Rukia dengan wajah malas.

Rukia menunduk, mengerutkan alisnya, melihat kaleng jus-nya.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau kembali ke Seireitei. Aku juga tidak mau kembali ke mansion yang tadi…"_ pikirnya.

"Hei!"

"_Benar juga!_ Ichigo, aku…izinkan aku tinggal bersama-mu untuk sementara!" ucap Rukia blak-blakan saat Ichigo sedang meneguk jus-nya. Tentu hal itu membuat Ichigo kaget dan menyemburkan minumannya.

"Ti…Ti…Ti…Tinggal bersama denganku? Ka…ka…kau gila?" tanya Ichigo terdengar panik bercampur kaget.

"Kumohon! Aku enggak mau balik ke Seireitei ataupun mansion yang tadi. Aku…aku ingin tinggal bersamamu sampai aku bisa menemukan tempat tinggal yang layak untukku!" tegas Rukia sambil memegangi tangan Ichigo. Benar-benar meminta bahkan memohon.

"Byakuya bisa membunuhku jika tahu aku tinggal satu atap denganmu!" lanjut Ichigo.

"Kau yang dibunuh ini, bukan aku. Aku mohon!"

"Enak di elu, rugi di gue!" umpat Ichigo.

"Ayolah, aku mohon!"

Ichigo kembali terdiam melihat keteguhan hati Rukia. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan Rukia keras kepala atau bersungguh-sungguh hanya untuk mempertahankan melanjutkan study-nya. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Haah, baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal ditempatku…" kata Ichigo menyetujui rencana Rukia.

"Benarkah! Hyaah, kau baik sekali, Ichigo!" senang Rukia sampai-sampai dirinya memeluk Ichigo.

Blush, muka Ichigo langsung memerah karena ini pertama kalinya dia dipeluk oleh wanita.

"O-Oi! Jangan memelukku ditempat sepi seperti ini!" komentar Ichigo yang merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Rukia memeluknya erat.

"Ah, ini kebiasaan burukku. Kalo senang dengan tindakan orang yang menolongku, aku langsung memeluknya. Tapi, kau sungguh baik, Ichigo. Terima kasih banyak…" ujar Rukia terlihat sangat senang dan bahkan rasa senangnya itu seperti anak kecil baru dibelikan permen kesukaannya.

"Tapi, jangan bikin repot dirumahku…" kata Ichigo berwajah sedikit merah.

"Pasti! Aku akan merepotkan-…maksudku, aku takkan merepotkanmu!" Rukia langsung hormat.

"Kau ini kalo bertindak atau ngomong gak pernah mikir dulu, ya? Dasar!" keluh Ichigo. Rukia hanya senyum atau nyengir. Ichigo pun membalasnya dengan senyum walau hanya senyum kecil.

"_Ampun, deh. Kok jadi kayak begini?"_ tanya Ichigo mengelus rambut belakangnya dan menutup matanya.

**To be continued**

**Minna-sama! RnR please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: It's all Cockroach's fault!

**Chap perdana setelah rename dari My study menjadi New Life**

**.**

**Minna-sama, read it and review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2:**

**It's all Cockroach's fault!**

**.**

"Beneran boleh tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Rukia memastikan. Sejak tadi, sepanjang perjalanan, dia terus menanyakan hal yang sama dan itu membuat Ichigo sedikit risih.

"Kalo kau terus bertanya seperti itu…aku takkan membiarkanmu tinggal bersamaku!" jawab Ichigo sedikit kesal.

"Eeeh! Jangan gitu!" keluh Rukia.

"Makanya jangan nanya hal yang sama terus-menerus! Merepotkan, bodoh!" cetus Ichigo.

"Pemarah…" umpat Rukia pelan dan bicara kearah lain.

"Apa katamu?" Ichigo mendengarnya dan merasa terhina. Rukia hanya siul-siul.

.

.

"Hee, kau tinggal di apartement?" tanya Rukia sesampainya didepan sebuah apartement yang tidak terlalu mewah, sederhana saja.

"Iya. Jangan komentar, ayo masuk!"

"_Siapa yang komentar? Sensi banget…"_ batin Rukia cemberut.

Mereka pun naik lift, menuju lantai 3 dimana disanalah kamar Ichigo berada. Sampai di lantai 3, mereka berjalan menuju kamar yang ada diujung lorong.

"Sepi sekali disini." kata Rukia melihat lantai tiga ini begitu sepi sunyi. Suara hentakan kaki mereka bahkan menggema.

"Ini hari Minggu, kan? Kebanyakan penghuni disini adalah mahasiswa atau orang yang belum menikah. Jadi, tiap hari Minggu mereka pulang kemari cukup malam…" jelas Ichigo datar.

"Menghabiskan malam minggu bersama kekasihnya sejak semalam dan belum pulang sampai sekarang, maksudmu?"

"Ya, begitulah…" kata Ichigo.

"Kau enggak?" Rukia bertanya asal keluar.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kekeke, ketauan gak punya pacar…" goda Rukia.

"Diam!"

.

"Ini kamarku, tunggu sebentar…" Ichigo lalu merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya. Tidak berapa lama, terbukalah pintu kamar itu.

"Ayo, masuklah…" ajak Ichigo.

Rukia pun masuk kedalam kamar pria itu. Kamarnya tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar. Cukup simple perabotan dikamar itu. Bersih, tertata rapi. Deretan buku, dvd, majalah tersusun rapi dan berderet. Berbagai lagu dari musisi-musisi terkenal juga terlihat berderet disatu rak. Dapurnya bersih, benar-benar kamar yang bersih, rapi, enak dipandang. Tanpa sadar, Rukia berdiri memandangi kamar itu saking bersih-nya.

"Kenapa berdiri saja? Duduklah…" kata Ichigo yang membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Ah, i…iya…"

"_Celaka! Tadi aku sempat melamun karena melihat kamarnya sebersih ini. Jika dibandingkan dengan kamarku, kamarnya 10x lebih bersih dariku. Tidak ada aroma rokok di kamar ini. Padahal penampilan dan sifatnya seperti, tapi dia benar-benar tahu kebersihan. Kupikir, dia orangnya urak-urakan, jorok dan sebagainya. Ternyata aku enggak boleh menilai orang dari luarnya…"_ batin Rukia yang masuk kedalam kamar itu lebih dalam.

"Selama kau disini, kau tidur di kamarku saja. Aku bisa tidur diluar…" kata Ichigo.

"Eh? Kau yakin?"

"Tenanglah. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi saja. Kau pasti lelah karena perjalanan dari Seireitei ke Karakura cukup jauh…" saran Ichigo yang pergi menuju dapur.

"Waah, tumben baik sekali kau. Cara bicaramu seperti ada maunya…" sindir Rukia.

"Cerewet amat! Cepat sana! Kau sakit, aku juga yang repot…" kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dimana kamarmu?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo menunjuk sebuah pintu diujung kamar dengan gantungan angka 15 kanji didepannya. Rukia mengerti dan membawa tas-nya masuk kedalam kamar itu. belum sempat dia memutar knop pintu, Rukia berhenti.

"Kamarmu gak berantakan dan gak penuh dengan aroma rokok, kan?" selidik Rukia.

"Kagak! Udah numpang, komentar lagi!" omel Ichigo.

Rukia pun masuk, Ichigo duduk santai di sofa-nya. Tidak berapa lama, Rukia keluar membawa handuk, pakaian ganti dan peralatan mandi. Ichigo menunjukkan kamar mandi-nya dan Rukia pun mandi.

"Benar-benar pria yang berbeda dari Renji. Kamarnya bersih, baik pula…" pikir Rukia sambil tersenyum riang dan memainkan busa yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Coba Renji? Huh, kamarnya berantakan, bau rokok, baik kalo ada maunya…" umpat Rukia yang mengganti wajah riangnya menjadi cemberut.

.

.

.

"Yakin aku enggak nelphone Byakuya?" pikir Ichigo yang duduk di sofa sambil tangan memegangi ponselnya. Untuk sesekali dia melempar-tangkap ponsel-nya itu.

"Aku udah janji sama Rukia untuk enggak bilang pada Byakuya. Tapi, rasanya enggak enak juga kalo enggak bilang sama Byakuya soal perubahan rencana ini. Tapi, kalo kubiarkan Rukia balik ke tempat tadi, aku juga khawatir karena Rukia ada dibawah tanggung jawabku…" Ichigo terus berfikir. Dia pun meletakkan telunjuk di dahinya, mencoba berfikir.

"Hh, lihat dulu selama dua–tiga hari. Jika Rukia sudah mampu menjaga dirinya dan mengizinkan aku untuk bilang pada Byakuya, Byakuya akan kuberitahu…" katanya mengambil keputusan dan menghela nafas.

.

.

Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian, Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Ichigo sedang menonton televisi sambil meneguk minumannya. Dia pun menghampiri pria itu.

"Lamanya kau mandi. Kupikir kau sudah mati membeku didalam sana…" sindir Ichigo.

"Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat orang lain memukul kepala jerukmu itu…" komentar Rukia yang duduk disamping Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Itu kubuatkan kau coklat panas. Minumlah selagi hangat…" ujar Ichigo santai dan kembali melihat acara di televisi.

"Oh, makasih…"

Sebelum Rukia meminum minuman itu, dia berhenti.

"Hei…" panggil Rukia. "Hn?" Ichigo menoleh sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kau enggak memasukkan obat tidur didalam minuman ini, kan?" tanya Rukia menyelidik.

"Puuuuuuh!" Ichigo kaget mendengar pertanyaan Rukia dan reflek menyemburkan minumannya.

"Y-Y-Ya kagaklah! Ngapain kau nanya kayak begitu?" kata Ichigo berwajah merah dan belepotan coklat.

"Waspada aja…" jawab Rukia meneguk minumannya dengan santai.

"Si…Sialan!" umpat Ichigo mengambil tissue dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Oh, iya. Renji menitipkan sesuatu untukmu. Sebentar kuambilkan!" Rukia kemudian berjalan kearah kamar tempat dia menyimpan barang bawaannya setelah menaruh gelas coklat itu di meja. Ichigo ingin menghentikan Rukia namun Rukia sudah keburu pergi.

Tidak berapa lama, Rukia keluar sambil membawa bungkusan yang tadi dia ingin berikan pada Ichigo di stasiun.

"Nih!" kata Rukia memberikan bungkusan itu. Ichigo kembali melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Dia lalu membuang muka, tidak mau melihat bungkusan itu.

"Aku enggak perlu!" singkatnya.

"Ha?"

"Aku enggak suka itu! isinya jus strawberry ama makanan jeruk, kan? Aku enggak jus strawberry atau makanan jeruk itu!" keluhnya dengan nada marah.

"Ta…Tapi kata Renji, kau suka sama kedua makanan ini. Kau selalu memakannya tiap hari, jadinya…"

"Aku enggak suka itu! Renji tahu aku enggak suka sama kedua makanan itu. Itu dia lakukan untuk mengejekku!" katanya dengan cemberut.

"Renji sialan! Penyakit lamanya belum sembuh, ya?" lanjutnya dengan wajah cemberut merah.

"_Enggak suka? Ehehehe…"_ Rukia tertawa kecil melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" kesal Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ehehehe, jadi kau enggak mau?" tawar Rukia diselingi tawa kecil.

"Jelas enggak! Jauhkan itu dariku!" omel Ichigo.

"Yakin?" goda Rukia. Ichigo terdiam sambil manyun.

"Enak lho~…" Rukia tetap menggoda. "Kau!" geram Ichigo menggertakan giginya dan melihat kearah Rukia sementara wanita itu tertawa licik 'fufufu'.

.

.

"Oh, iya. Hari Senin besok kau sudah bisa kuliah…" kata Ichigo.

"Dimana aku kuliah?"

"Universitas Karakura. Jangan khawatir, kau satu universitas denganku. Kita hanya beda jurusan saja…" jawab Ichigo.

"Siapa yang khawatir? Kau jurusan apa?"

"Jurusan Filsofi dan Antrophology…" singkat Ichigo.

Rukia langsung heran mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Jurusan apa itu? itu pikirannya.

"Apaan, tuh?" tanyanya dengan muka heran.

"Dilihat dari wajahmu, kelihatannya kau enggak ngerti. Itu jurusan seperti mengetahui sejarah-sejarah masa lampau…"

"Kau, ahli sejarah?" heran Rukia tidak percaya. "Gak mungkiin…" lanjut Rukia meremehkan Ichigo.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

"Yaah, enggak juga. Tapi, haah, gak percaya aja…" jawab Rukia.

"Bicara sekali lagi, kuusir kau!" ancam Ichigo.

Rukia kemudian berdiri, pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Ichigo menoleh kebelakang.

"Ke kamar. Aku mau tidur…" singkat Rukia yang masuk kedalam kamar'nya' itu.

"Rasanya kau memang memberikan obat tidur pada minumanku. Sehabis minum itu aku langsung ngantuk…" ucap Rukia innocent dan menguap.

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

.

.

Pukul 1 pagi, saat orang-orang sedang terlelap. Ichigo pun sedang terlelap diatas sofa, diselimuti dengan selimut. Tiba-tiba, saat dia sedang tidur, terdengar suara gaduh dari kamarnya. Hal itu membuat Ichigo mau tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Nggh, apaan, sih? Jam segini…" katanya setengah sadar dan mengucek matanya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam berapa sekarang.

"Jam segini? Parah banget…" Dengan malas, dia berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamarnya itu sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hei, Rukia, kau ngapa-…**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!**" Ichigo langsung menjerit, matanya membulat saat melihat kamarnya berantakan dan Rukia berdiri diatas tempat tidurnya sambil menggenggam bat baseball-nya.

"Ada kecoa!" jawab Rukia bersiaga dengan bat baseball-nya itu. Ichigo langsung jawdrop melihat kamarnya saangat berantakan. Seperti ada angin ribut telah melanda kamarnya ini. Sprei-nya acak-acakkan, gordennya terlepas, bantal, guling tersebar dimana-mana, meja belajarnya berantakan, gitarnya patah, bahkan lemari kecil berisi majalah lamanya terbalik dan majalah-majalahnya berserakan. Benar-benar berantakan hingga tidak bisa dikatakan lagi.

Ichigo kaku, tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Kemudian, serangga kecil berwarna hitam kecoklatan merayap ditubuhnya. Dia menyadari itu, tapi tidak dapat berbuat apapun karena shock dengan kejadian ini.

"Ha! Itu kecoa-nya! Bersiaplah kau!" Rukia langsung loncat dari tempat tidur, mengayunkan bat-nya itu.

"Tu-…Rukia! Ini ak-…"

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal! Heaaa!"

"**Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

**Duak!**

Suara pukulan itu begitu keras dan sangat keras. Mata Rukia langsung membelalak saat melihat sosok pria dihadapannya tadi tidak ada. Rukia menoleh kebelakang dan disana Ichigo berdiri dengan gemetar bersama dengan kecoa di pundaknya.

"Aaa…A-A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Ka-ka-kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Ichigo terbata-bata dan keringat dingin.

"Tak ada satu pun kecoa yang bisa selamat setelah bertatap mata denganku!" kata Rukia yang kembali mengayunkan bat-nya, hendak memukul kecoa beserta Ichigo.

"Hentikan!" Ichigo langsung menghindar. Tak bisa dia bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika kena telak pukulan Rukia yang begitu keras itu.

"Jangan lari!" Rukia mengejar Ichigo yang kabur. Ichigo harus lari dari pukulan maut Rukia + bat baseball itu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Tidaak, Rukia! Hentikan ini!" seru Ichigo melompati kasurnya, menginjak gitarnya. Semuanya tidak dia pikirkan lagi kecuali menyelamatkan dirinya. Ichigo terus berlari bersama dengan kecoa yang jika dilihat baik-baik tengah menangis gaje.

"Berhentii!" perintah Rukia ganas.

"Tidaaaak!"

Kejar-kejaran antara Rukia vs Ichigo dan Kecoa terus berlangsung hingga pukul 02.30 pagi. Dan selama itu pula, kamar apartement Ichigo benar-benar hancur lebur tidak berbentuk. Sekarang, bukan hanya kamar tidurnya saja. Seluruh ruangan di kamar apartement-nya jadi sasaran Rukia. Entah kenapa Rukia ngamuk habis-habisan hanya karena seekor kecoa yang muncul dan menempel di pundak Ichigo.

Kemudian, Ichigo terdesak. Dia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Kau tak bisa kabur lagi, kecoa sialan…" kata Rukia sambil membawa bat-nya itu. Murder aura-nya begitu terasa.

"K-K-Kau hanya ingin kecoa ini, kan!" tanya Ichigo. Rukia tidak menjawab. Dia tetap mendekati Ichigo dan kecoa itu.

Ichigo langsung membuka baju-nya dan melemparkannya.

"Tuh! Itu kecoa-nya!" kata Ichigo menunjuk kecoa yang keluar dari baju-nya.

"Ketemu kau! Heaaa!"

Dalam satu serangan, kecoa itu pun klepek-klepek sebelum akhirnya mati beneran. Rukia memanggul bat-nya dan bertolak pinggang.

"Fuh, itu akibat menampakkan wujudmu dihadapanku. Jangan pernah berharap bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari rumah ini selama aku ada disini!" seru Rukia benar-benar puas.

Ichigo pun memegangi dadanya, mengatur nafas.

"_Haah, syu…syukurlah sudah berakhir. Rukia kesambet apaan ampe jadi bringas gitu hanya karena seekor kecoa?"_ batin Ichigo yang lega karena selamat dari kematiannya.

Sungguh memalukan jika seorang pria seperti dia harus mati dibunuh oleh wanita yang bersenjata bat baseball. Yaah, walau bat baseball itu tidak terbuat dari besi, begitu kena pukulan kuat dari Rukia, tulangnya pasti akan jadi serpihan debu.

"Kau kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia polos dan melihat Ichigo dengan wajah innocent.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya seperti itu padaku! Kau hampir membunuhku hanya karena seekor kecoa, tau! Apa kau sadar atas apa yang kau lakukan?" omel Ichigo memarahi Rukia habis-habisan dan mencengkram baju Rukia.

"Tentu aku enggak sadar! Aku paling benci sama kecoa. Akan kukatakan padamu, tak ada satu pun kecoa yang bisa hidup setelah tertatap oleh mataku ini. Camkan itu!" tegas Rukia benar-benar innocent sambil berdekralasi.

"Psycho!"

"Pikirin?"

Kemudian, Rukia berbalik sambil bersila dada. Keringat kecil muncul diwajahnya.

"Rumah ini habis kena amukan iblis, ya?" tanyanya heran.

"Itu maha karya-mu!" jawab Ichigo dengan mata memutih, gigi meruncing, asap keluar dari kepalanya.

"Masa?" tanya Rukia balik dengan nada kaget.

"Waa! Kenapa kau enggak pake baju!" kaget Rukia saat melihat Ichigo tidak pakai baju alias telanjang dada.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" bentak Ichigo yang sekarang tingkat emosi-nya sedang diuji.

.

.

.

Besok paginya, mereka pergi kuliah bareng dengan naik motor Ichigo. Bawah mata mereka berdua hitam tanda kurang tidur. Tentu saja mereka kurang tidur setelah apa yang terjadi pagi buta tadi. Pagi ini pun, mereka pergi dengan meninggalkan rumah yang super berantakan. Jenazah si kecoa pun belum sempat dibersihkan. Sebelum sampai di gedung kampus, Ichigo dan Rukia berpencar.

"Hua…aaah!" Ichigo menguap lebar, matanya berair.

"Siaal, ngantuk banget. Ini gara-gara kecoa sialan…" keluhnya berjalan menuju dalam kampus dengan lesu.

Saat Ichigo sedang jalan, seorang wanita berambut panjang yang terurai ke depan menyapa-nya tiba-tiba.

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa wanita itu sambil memukul pundak Ichigo.

"Gyaha!" rintih Ichigo.

"A…Apaan, sih Inoue! Sakit tau!" kesal Ichigo memegangi pundaknya.

"Ma…Maaf…" kata Inoue sweetdrop.

"Lesu sekali? Ada masalah?" tanya Inoue mencari perhatian Ichigo yang sudah jadi target-nya sejak SMA.

"Enggak, enggak ada apa-apa. Sudah, ya…aku mau langsung kekelas…" kata Ichigo berjalan.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

**Bug, bug, bug!**

Inoue langsung mengeluarkan sebuah boneka babi kecil dari tasnya dan langsung memukul-mukul dengan kuat ditempat itu juga. Karena kebetulan lorong itu sedang sepi.

"_Lagi-lagi Kurosaki-kun mengacuhkanku!"_ kesal Inoue memukuli boneka itu.

.

.

Selama pelajaran kedua, Ichigo yang duduk dibangku paling belakang pojok sukses untuk tidur selama 1 jam full tanpa gangguan. Anehnya, tak ada satupun dosen yang tahu Ichigo sedang tertidur. **Teng!** Bel istirahat berbunyi. Para mahasiswa jurusan antrophology keluar untuk istirahat. Kemudian, seorang pria datang menghampiri Ichigo yang masih tertidur dan langsung memukul kepala Ichigo dengan buku cukup tebal.

"Dewi fortuna! Sakit, tokek!" kesal Ichigo memegangi dahinya yang merah.

"Enak sekali kau tidurnya, Kurosaki. Mimpi apa saja kau?" tanya pria itu dengan nada dingin.

"Mimpi kau nikah sama Inoue! Sakit, bodoh!" omel Ichigo melihat temannya itu.

"Jangan ama Inoue-san! Malam pertama gue udah mati duluan kehabisan nafas di dada-nya!" tolak Ishida shock.

"Hh, Kau tidur satu jam full tanpa teguran. Kau pikir didunia ini hanya kau seorang?" omelnya melanjutkan.

"Ishida, kau berisik sekali. Gak tau apa yang terjadi padaku tadi pagi buta?"

"Aku tidak ingin tahu!" kata Ishida membetulkan kacamata dengan gaya khas-nya.

"Istirahat, ya?" tanya Ichigo menyadari kelasnya sepi.

"Lambat sekali reaksi-mu, Kurosaki…" ucap Ishida sweetdrop.

"Celaka!" Ichigo langsung gebrak meja dan berdiri.

"Ke…Kenapa kau, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida kaget.

"Saking ngantuknya aku lupa bilang sama dia! Aku harus cepat!"

"Ada ap-…gyaa!"

Saking terburu-burunya, Ichigo langsung lari, menabrak Ishida dan membiarkan Ishida terguling-guling dari tempat duduk berbentuk tangga itu. Ishida berhenti berguling saat dirinya menghantam tembok yang keras dan tertimpuk 3-4 spidol beserta penghapusnya.

**Pemberhentian terakhir Ishida Uryuu: Neraka.**

.

.

"Ruk-…Kuchiki!" seru Ichigo saat melihat Rukia sedang berdiri di beranda lantai 2 sambil menyeruput jus kotak.

"Ah, hai, Ichi-…"

Sebelum Rukia memanggil nama kecilnya, Ichigo langsung berdiri dihadapan Rukia sambil meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya sendiri.

"Ssst! Jangan panggil 'Ichigo'! Ayo ikut aku!" kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Eh!"

Tangan wanita mungil itu langsung ditarik oleh Ichigo. Tapi, Rukia langsung berhenti.

"Mau apa, sih!" keluhnya.

"Udah ikut aja!" singkat Ichigo terdengar maksa. "Gak mau!" tolak Rukia.

"Udahlah, ikut aja! Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan padamu!" kata Ichigo.

"Ekh! Orang gak mau kok dipaksa? Gak mau!" Rukia langsung memaksa Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Udah ikut aja!" Ichigo kembali memegang tangan Rukia.

"Dibilangin gak mau!" Rukia pun menggigit tangan Ichigo hingga Ichigo berteriak.

"Gyaaaaaaaa! Aduhduhduhduhduhduh! Sa…sakit, lho Rukia!" rintih Ichigo memegangi tangannya yang merah karena gigitan Rukia.

"Dibilangin gak mau kok maksa! Puh! Tanganmu jorok! Rasanya pahit! Puh! Puh!"

"Jelaslah. Orang aku habis kamar mandi kagak cuci tangan…" enteng Ichigo.

**Dger!**

Rukia begitu terkejut. Petir rasanya baru saja menyambar dirinya.

"Brengsek kau! Jorok banget jadi manusia! Aku akan membunuhmu walau yang kau katakan itu sebuah lelucon!"

Rukia langsung mendorong tubuh Ichigo dan mencekeknya kuat-kuat dengan dirinya duduk diatas dada Ichigo.

"Hueek! Ka…Ka…Kau mau membunuhku, Rukia!"

"Emang itu keinginanku! Matilah kau sanaaa!" Rukia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher Ichigo. Sampai mata Ichigo memutih dan mulut berbusa.

**Cuit, cuit, cuit!**

Setelah berdebat panjang lebar, akhirnya Rukia mau ikut dengan Ichigo. Ichigo mengajaknya ke taman belakang kampus sedang tidak terlalu ramai, disanalah mereka bicara.

"Sakit, bodoh! Kau mau melepas tanganku dari tulangnya apa!" keluh Rukia memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang merah.

"Ngapain kesini? Mau bicarain sesuatu yang rahasia ampe aku dibawa kesini?" tanya Rukia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku lupa bilang. Kalo di kampus ato ada anak kampus kita…jangan panggil aku 'Ichigo'. Panggil saja aku 'Kurosaki' dan aku akan memanggilmu 'Kuchiki'. Kau ngerti?" jelas Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

"Aah! Susah dijelaskan! Pokoknya panggil aja 'Kurosaki'. Kau enggak ada masalah manggil aku kayak begitu, kan?"

"Hh, kau emang aneh. Pertama kali bertemu kupanggil kau 'Kurosaki', kau bilang formal banget. Sekarang kupanggil 'Ichigo' kau juga komentar. Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu 'Kurosaki-kun'…" kata Rukia santai.

"Jangan pake 'kun'! Telinga-ku enggak menerima kalo kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel macam itu!" komentar Ichigo.

"Kau komentar aja, sih! Jadi komentator aja sana! Ini salah, itu salah. Maunya apaan tau! Kau mau kupanggil 'Kurosaki-chan'? kesal Rukia bersungut-sungut.

"Dibilangin panggil aja Ku-ro-sa-ki. Apa susahnya memanggil itu?" balas Ichigo.

"Iya, iya, Ku-ro-sa-ki!" Rukia menerima tapi dengan sedikit kesal.

"Jangan diejaaa!"

"Akh, banyak komentar! Baiklah, Kurosaki!"

"Nah, gitu aja repot. Jadi cewek kok repot banget, sih? Hehe!" Ichigo mengacak kecil rambut Rukia sambil tertawa kecil dan membuat kepala Rukia agak tertunduk.

"A…A…Apaan, sih?" tanya Rukia memegangi kepalanya dengan heran.

"Aku harus balik ke kelas. Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah nanti…" ucap Ichigo sambil mengangkat tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Rukia di taman. Wajah Rukia sedikit tersipu-sipu dengan perlakuan Ichigo tadi.

"Co…Cowok aneh…" katanya pelan.

"Rukia kecoa!"

"Gyaaaaa!" Rukia langsung reflek menjerit, melompat bahkan membuka sepatunya saat Ichigo mengatakan ada kecoa didekatnya.

"Kekekeke, 1-1. Seri, ya…" kata Ichigo tertawa licik sambil berlalu.

"Ka…Kau!" wajah Rukia langsung memerah mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah ditipu mentah-mentah. Tangannya pun terpaku mengacungkan sepatunya.

"_Pulang, mati kau!"_ ancam batin Rukia

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Tinggal jejak jika anda membaca fic ini.**

**Review**

**view**

**ew**

**w  
**


End file.
